powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green With Evil: Out Of Control!
Green With Evil: Out Of Control! Is the fourth episode of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Dino Ark. It is the first of the Green With Evil two-parter Episode (Not Finished) "Rita, I have gotten the item, but are you sure that it's a good idea to awaken the powers?" Finster said, coming back from the Green Chamber. "Well, it's the main force that we have right now that could be our trump card! Let's do it!!!" Rita yelled and powered up her staff. Finster held out the Dragon Power Coin in his hands, and Rita shot at it, it quickly turning purple before glowing green and flying off to Earth, in search of someone. "Well, looks like it's time to go!!!" Rita said, and both she and her gang teleported down to Earth. A teenage boy, specifically named Tommy Oliver, got off the bus. It was a normal day at school for him. Go there, drag himself through and avoid eye contact with any teachers in case they mention his grade in the class, and go home. He walked down the alleyway to his apartment. His parents where currently...not around, and he lived by himself. Anyway, as he was walking down the alleyway, he saw three guys by a dumpster, smoking. They noticed him, and then, one of them chuckling, they came over. "Hey, you got anything for us?" one of them asked. "Excuse me?" Tommy replied. "Well, you know, these streets belong to us, there's a tole. What you got on you?" the guy explained, eyeing the gold watch Tommy had on. "Sorry, I don't have any money..." Tommy said, putting his arm behind his back, hiding the watch. "Well, then, you'll have to pay in another way..." the guy said, and then proceeded to throw Tommy against the nearest wall. However, suddenly, in a purple and green flash, a green stylized dagger appeared next to his head in the wall. Looks like he had a chance! He grabbed it and started to swing at the three men, who were advancing towards him. They realized what he was doing, and started to run away. As they ran away, Tommy looked at the dagger in his hands. "You! You are the ancestor of the Ancient Dragon Warrior! You are to serve me, Rita Repulsa, and destroy the Power Rangers!" A female voice said, and Tommy was transformed...into a Power Ranger. A Green one, with a golden shield on him, to be specific. Suddenly, a surge of dark energy pulsed through him, as he felt a voice starting to talk to him "Just sit back and relax, I'm not going to hurt you..." Tommy's mind was suddenly clouded, and he came back to it as he looked up to see dark clouds in the sky. But even though he was feeling normal, the couple of seconds that his mind was clouded had changed something. He started walking towards his apartment, thinking nothing of it. "Alright Rangers, today we're going to be studying your Zords!" Alpha said through the speakers in the cockpits from the Command Center. The Rangers were each in their individual Zords, all around the world, where they were stored. "Okay Alpha, so what exactly do we do?" Jason asked. "WELL, since you asked, I'm mainly just going to show you how to properly configure the MegaZord!" Alpha responded. "But wait, Jason did it last time, what do we still need to know?" Zack asked. "Actually, Jason just hit a bunch of random buttons and it worked. He doesn't know the actual combination for them!" Alpha responded. "Okay...also, who labeled that button in the cockpit 'Giant Killing Explosion Ultra Radical Tubular Lit Blast'?" Kimberly asked. "Oh, well the old team thought that It would be funny...." Alpha started "Wait, what old team?" Trini replied, "Huh, did you say something?" Alpha asked. "Yeah, what old team?" Billy responded. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Alpha replied nervously. Suddenly, all of the lights went off, and the Rangers could hear their Zords shutting down. "Alpha? Alpha?" Jason asked into the Zord communicator, but their was no response. "Guys, can you hear me?" Jason asked through his Communicator on his wrist. "Yeah, but all of the Power in our Zords are gone!" Zack replied. "Yeah, it's so dark in here!" Kimberly said. "I've tried both the door and the hatch, but they aren't working. We should still be able to teleport though, because that's powered by our Power Coins..." Billie started. Immediately, all of the Rangers got a distress single from the Command Center. But Alpha wasn't responding, so they all teleported to the Command Center. There, they saw a mess. The entire place was trashed, with pieces of the console ripped out Category:Candidates for deletion